Almost Lovers
by Esmeralda2134
Summary: Ned and Moze have been friends for an eternity. But then Suzie forces Ned to stay away from Moze. What will happen to their friendship? Who will Ned choose in the end? Story is better than summary. plz R&R. Noze NEW CHAPTER IS UP!
1. Abandoned

_I just listened to the song: Almost lovers from A Fine Frenzy, and it somehow remind me of Ned and Moze, so I decided to write FF about it. It will be mostly written in Moze´s pov._

_Apologizes for all the mistakes which will surely be in the story , but I just learn English at school, so I can´t change it._

_I do NOT own Ned´s declassified school survival guide or any characters without those I invented myself.I neither own any songs I use in the story._

_In my story Ned and Moze are in their freshmen year on high school. Ned and Suzie are dating, the Field Trip never happened and Faymen is still there, but he and Moze broke up._

_Some of the events which have taken place in the show are mentioned , but they might not be in the right order._

**Abandoned **

Moze´s POV

I sat on my bed, my face hidden in my hands, my room completely dark. I had put down the blinds so I didn´t have to face a specific figure I might spot through my window.

The Bigby´s lived next door and Ned was probably only 10 metres away from me, yet I felt like he was farer away than ever. Because usually, he was with me all the time , not physically, but mentally. He could have gone anywhere in the world but he would have still remained with me in my heart.

Now he was gone.

That was why I shut myself away in my room, with closed blinds, because I just couldn´t bear to see him,lying on his small balcony across from my window , listening to music and dreamimg. From time to time I would see a smile appear on his lips and I would know he was thinking about HER.

My not-so-best-friend anymore and Ned´s current girlfriend.

Suzie.

How much I hated that name. I couln´t believe that Suzie, my used-to-be friend could do this to me. I mean, she knew how important Ned was to me.Yes, she knew and that was when the whole disaster started.

After Suzie moved away, I and Ned had become even closer. Just when our relationship progressed to something which might not have totally filled in the conditions of "We´re just friend", that stupid bitch had to come back and ruin everything.

Of course I hadn´t liked the fact that she got back together with Ned right away, but firstly I was happy to have my friend back. After Ned and Cookie, she had used to be me closest friend. Unfortunately Suzie wasn´t pleased about how Ned's and my relationship improved after she had gone away. Wait, did I just said it improved?! It definitely DIS-improved!!

So, since Suzie was bothered by me spending time with Ned, she did everything in her might to change that. First she had started to treat me like scum and decided to hang out with Missy instead. That way she had tried to make sure I stayed away whenever she was with Ned. It would have worked out because I really hadn´t longed for Suzie's company anymore, but it had led Ned to spend more time with me alone.

This was salt in Suzie´s wounds.And after Missy had told her how Ned and I had kissed( which was in order to make Missy believe we were dating), Suzie had totally freaked out. From that moment I had gotten a lot of treats from her. She also had sent Missy a couple of times so she could tell me I should stay away from Ned. It had made me laugh.

I had never believed Ned would choose her over me.

Even when I told him about her behaviour and he refused to see it as a sign of extreme jealousy and her possessive nature, called it insecure and love instead and blamed himself for HER lack of trust in him, I hadn´t gotten suspicious. I should have known better. But I hadn´t. And now it was too late.

He had done what I never thought he would: Choosen her over me. I still saw his face in my head, the pleading look in his eyes. It haunted me.

" Moze" , I heard him say "I´m sorry, but I think it would be better if we won´t meet so often the next time" Maybe he had seen the hurt in my eyes , because he had quickly added: "It doesn´t mean we can´t meet at all, just not so often and less private, you know."

So that was what Suzie had gotten him to. He abandoned me because wished so. But the worst thing was when he had asked for my sympathy. With this pleading look in his eyes that nearly had made me feel sorry for him. Until the anger washed over and I had shouted at him.

I wished I hadn´t done, because it had showed him how much he had hurt me. That his words had burned in my heart, my warm heart, like ice.

Suddenly I felt like I couldn´t bear to be any longer in the dark room, thinking and thinking, so I grabbed my jacket, whiped away angrily a few tears that had escaped me eyes, popped the headphones of my iPod in my ears, turned on the music so load that it hurt and left the house. The door closed with a bang behind me and I stepped in the cold air of the ending day, the worst I had for years.


	2. The Plan

So, here comes chapter 2

So, here comes chapter 2! I hope you like it. Please read. I would also like some reviews just so I know if you guys like this story or not. Sorry about all the tying mistakes in chapter 1, I will check on them this time.

The Plan

**Moze´s P.O.V. **

I walked down the street, not paying attention on the way. Tears started dwelling up again, but I fought them back. He was just not worth it. If somebody treats you that way, you shouldn´t cry about him. He´s so not worth it! I started to run, faster and faster, still not knowing where I went to and not caring also. Running always helped me to calm down. When I ran, I just felt free. It felt like leaving all the trouble behind, like escaping all the sad thoughts, all the pressure.

Eventually I slowed down. I breathed in deeply, longing for oxygen, when something cold fell on my cheek. I didn´t even noticed that it started to rain. But it din´t bothered me. I just laughed as the rain started to soak me. It was a bitter, sacrastic laugh. The weather fitted my mood perfectly. When I looked around, I finally realised where I had automatically come to. It was the tiny bay Ned and I used to go to when we were troubled. I had always loved the sea, the continuos noise of the waves, the taste of the salt on my lips. But it was the wrong place to have come. I should have known. Because everything here, really EVERYTHING reminded my of Ned. It was a place full of bittersweet memories, sad but also full of help and confort. Normally Ned would appear right now, sitting down next to me without a word and letting me cry secretly. He knew I hated to cry and I wouldn´t want him to see my tears. After I calmed down, he would look my into my eyes deeply and ask what was wrong. And I wouldn´t have to say much because he would be able to just read it from my face.

Today it was different. Today Ned wasn´t here to confort me, and today he was the reason of my tears. It was a mystery to me how he could know everything about me, even reading my thought sometimes, but wasn´t able to figure out my feelings towards him. How could he be so dump? Couldn´t he see how much he hurt me? No, he couldn´t because all his mind was filled with was Suzie.

I sat down on the wet sand and looked at the sea. It was still raining and I shivered , but I didn´t noticed. I was lost in thoughts, when suddendly a new song playing on my iPod caught my attention. It was Almost Loversby ´A Fine Frenzy and I loved and hated it at the same time because it just decribed perfectly how I felt for Ned. The singer started to sing and I forgot about everything else.

**( I do not own the song!)  
Your finger tips across my skin  
The palm trees swaying in the wind  
Images  
You sang me Spanish lullabies  
The sweetest sadness in your eyes  
Clever trick  
Well, I never want to see you unhappy  
I thought you'd want the same for me **

Yes, the sadness in Ned´s eyes when he came to me that afternoon really nearly got me. And I always wanted him to be happy, even when the price was my agony. Because I loved him, more than he would ever love me.

**  
Goodbye, my almost lover  
Goodbye, my hopeless dream  
I'm trying not to think about you  
Can't you just let me be?  
So long, my luckless romance  
My back is turned on you  
Should have known you'd bring me heartache  
Almost lovers always do **

And he definitly brought me heartache. And I had had hopes which were never fulfilled. AND I had to turn my back on Ned or I would never get over this.

Wait, what was I thinking? I.WAS.NOT.IN.LOVE.WITH.NED!!

**We walked along a crowded street  
You took my hand and danced with me  
Images  
And when you left, you kissed my lips  
You told me you would never, never forget  
These images  
No  
Well, I'd never want to see you unhappy  
I thought you'd want the same for me **

But it would be hard to cut Ned out of my life.And even harder to cut him out of my mind, my heart. ´I am strong´, I told myself, I can handle this I didn´t believe it. But did I even have another chance? Of course I could just accept to be the friend he could only see when his girlfriend allowed him to do while she was controlling he wasn´t too friendly, but did I want that? NO. I had to find another way, even if it meant to hurt both, me and Ned. We had been friends since kindergarden. We had always had so much fun and we had always stuck toghether. We had even kissed a couple of times. I had been there for him, at all the time. Didn´t this mean anything to him?!

**Goodbye, my almost lover  
Goodbye, my hopeless dream  
I'm trying not to think about you  
Can't you just let me be?  
So long, my luckless romance  
My back is turned on you  
Should have known you'd bring me heartache  
Almost lovers always do **

It had to! And I had to find a way to make him notice.

**I cannot go to the ocean  
I cannot drive the streets at night  
I cannot wake up in the morning  
Without you on my mind  
So you're gone and I'm haunted  
And I bet you are just fine  
Did I make it that  
Easy to walk right in and out  
Of my life?  
**

That was when it hit me. This was the solution! I had just made it too easy for him. I had been understanding and supporting all the time and accepted that Suzie was the number one and let him go off to her all the time. I had never bothered in the first place if he had cancelled on me for her, I had even encougared him to do so. I had thought he would be grateful for that and I had known he would be there for me when I needed him. At least I thought he would. But obviously I had been wrong. I should have made this more different for him. Probably he believed he could just go back to normal, maybe he hadn´t noticed I would mind much because I hadn´t done earlier. But now, I would make him realize that HE had to fight for my friendship,too. I just hoped it would work out, as there was no way to not have Ned in my life. Nevertheless I would be willing to bring that sacrifice for a while, if it would result to having Ned constantly and conditionless in my life.

I stood up and slowly made my way back home. My plan was set and I would keep to it intransingently.

When I finally arrived in my street, it already darkened. I was only a few metres away from my front door, when I realized somebody was sitting on the doorsteps.It was Ned.


	3. Doing things you don t like

Hey guys, I finally managed to update. Plz read and REVIEW!!

**´Somethimes you have to do things you don´t like.**

**MOZES P.O.V.**

I saw him long before he saw me. Ned was looking in the opposite direction and hadn´t noticed me yet, so I had time to study his face. He looked worried and somehow sad.

But why would he feel that way? It was his decision after all, and he should be at Suzie´s now, happily spreading the news that their relationshipwas not longer affected by the disturbance I had caused.

I knew she would be over-joied to hear that . Suzie had always put her needs first and her greatest santisfaction was to know that she won. And she truly had beaten me this time and Ned was her shining trophy.

But it still didn´t explained Ned sitting on my doorsteps , waiting for me rather than making out with Suzie.

"Maybe he regretts his decision", a tiny voice in my head whispered. "Maybe he figured out that it´s you he want to be with". My mind could really annoy me sometimes. It always came up with absolutly inappropriate ideas in absolutly inappropriate moments.

I took a deep breath and stepped forwards.

Given that I hadn´t planned to sleep on the street, I had to face Ned anyway, so I wanted it to be over quickly. I had never been one for avoiding problems as long as possibe, I prefered to face them as soon as possible.

Ned looked up when he heart the crunch of the gravel under my shoes as I headed towards the door. Suddenly he jumped up and startled me by embrassing me.

"Moze, thank godness, you are here, I was so worried, you were so mad when I left and when I came to talk to you, your mother told me you weren´t there and I´ve been waiting for hours for you, and I thought something might have happened to you and it wold have been my fault and.." " Ned, I´m okay, please calm down, you sound like Martin" I said, struggling to escape his iron hold. He let go of me straight away, embarassed by his impulsive action.

Whe he finally managed to speak again, he sounded confused, unsure of what to say ."Can we talk?" " Sure", I replied." Go ahead"

"Listen, Moze, I never wanted you to be mad at me, you are so important to me, and I hate myself for hurting you, but you know, I like Suzie so much, she´s my girlfriend after all and I couldn´t bear to loose her…" "But you could bear to loose me"

I stared directly into his blue eyes. " No, I mean, you can´t really think that, I…". I interrupted him."It wasn´t a question Ned, it´s a fact. It´s natually that you choose her over me. You don´t owe me. So we´re cool".

I was surprised how cold my voice could sound." But I don´t want to loose you. In spite of everything, you are still my best friend".

"Moze", he said softly, "Please". And when I looked in his desperate, sad face, I suddenly felt the urge to hold him, to tell him he would never loose me, but I supressed it.

"Things change, Ned. Who is there to believe in being best friends forever anyway?". Unnecessary to add that I had done so only hours ago. "Sorry I got so mad before. I think you were right. It is time for us to move on."

I was quite sure I was going to regrett what I was about to say , but I couldn´t hold it back."It is all for the plan",I reminded myself. " Plus, it might be a chance for me to restart my relationship with Faymen."

I saw his face fell at my words and I couldn´t help to feel guilty, so I quickly made my way to the door and kept myself busy with unlocking it( which wasn´t that easy since my hands where trembling). I just didn´t want to look Ned into the eyes, because I knew if I did, I would give in immediately. Then I heart him speak again.

"I never wanted to do this to you , Moze"

" Me neither, Ned. But somethimes you have to do things you don´t like." I called over my shoulder. It was when I smashed to door into his face that I lost all self-control and the tears started to fall

_PLZ review!_


	4. Step 1: Ignorance

_Hey guys, I´m truly sorry it took my that long to update and I´m also not happy with that chapter, but it´s the first one I wrote for quite some time. _

_I just wasn´t into that NOZE thing for I while, but now I´m back and willing to continue this story ifyou guys are still interested. So PLZ REWIEW and let me know!! I also made some minor changes in the other chapters. _

**Waiting**

Three weeks.

21 days.

30240 minutes.

Three weeks since Ned had shown up on my door step to tell me that we couldn´t be friends anymore. 21 boring, empty days, passing by in a blur. 30240 minutes filled with pain, jealousy and loneliness. Worthless time. Time without Ned. I laid on my bed, staring at the ceiling.

It was Friday evening. Our Friday evening. The Friday evening I would normally spend with my male BEST friend who was probably snogging my former female best friend at the very moment. Every time I thought of it, I felt like I was going to throw up. It made me sick, seeing them happy an all lovely-dovely at school every day. To watch them kissing and holding hands and laughing together. To see her smirking at me behind his back. To catch the apologetic looks he sent me when she wasn´t around.

"You´ve got to understand it, Moze…" No, it was certainly nothing I could understand. It was nothing I was willing to even try to understand. He betrayed me and traitors didn´t deserve mercy. They deserved punishment.

I suppose I should have felt some kind of satisfaction whenever he looked away in defeat. It didn´t.

The truth was that it hurt. It hurt because seeing the pain in his beautiful blue eyes deluded me into thinking that maybe he´d be missing me. That maybe he ´d come back to me some time. That maybe his relationship with Suzie wouldn´t be strong enough to hold those emotions back forever. It hurt because it made me hope again and hope is a dangerous thing. The ones who hope are the ones who will be disappointed when it doesn´t work out. My hope was destroyed everyday I saw them together. It was like a rollercoster: It only rose to fall even deeper than before.

I sighed and stood up to go checking my e-mails. I switched on my computer and logged in my mail-programm. I had received three new mails. The first one was an advertisement for voyages to Hawaii, the second one from Lisa who asked me if I wanted to go shopping with her the next day and the thierd one was from …NED?!

Why would Ned write my an e-mail? Did Suzie forget to tell him that writing mails was also off limits? My hands were trembling and my stomach was all fluttery. That stupid hope was rising again and I just couldn´t let control myself by these emotions , so I typed a quick reply to Lisa first, agreeing to meet her at the mall the next day. After that I opened Ned´s mail, efortlessly fighting my exitement. It was quite short, but I was used to it.

It read:

_Hey Moze,_

_What´s up? Everything alright? You ´ve behaved weird the last weeks. I miss you. Ned_

My exitement had changed to fury while I´ve been reading . So, I was behaving weird? I had at least thought he would realize what caused that change. Ned had always had difficulties when it came to the emotions of a woman, but I had believed he had noticed how he had hurt me. Obviously he hadn´t. And he missed me?? Then why had he barely been speaking to me the last weeks? All these bottled-up emotions broke free and I angrily wrote back:

_Nothing´s up, I am just upset about a certain friend of mine who only seem to remeber my existence when his girlfriend isn´t around. Can you guess who I´m talking about? Moze_

He answered in less than a minute.

_Moze, you´ve got it all wrong. I´m really sorry if you think that way. I never meant to upset you. Can we talk?Ned_

That didn´t help me to calm down, so my reply was adequately snippy.

_Which part did I get wrong? That we can´t meet and talk in puplic anymore? That your girlfriend is a control freak?_

_Sorry, but I think you got something wrong-very wrong._

_And I´d love to talk, but I guess your nanny, I mean, Suzie , won´t allow you to see me. Too bad, Ned. Bye_

I switched off my computer ,feeling even more sad and angry than before.It seemed like a truly lost my best friend and he he didn´t even notice what was happening to us. All I hoped for was that my plan would pay off one day. One day…hopefully one day not that far in future.

With that consoling thoughts in my mind, I picked up the phone and dialled. It was time to move my plan to the next phase.

"Hello, Faymen. It´s me, Jennifer.."


End file.
